A Very Cabin Pressure Birthday: Martin
by x-Meiko-Rose-x
Summary: The first in a series of four birthday fics  One per crew member


Captain Martin Crieff woke up and glanced at the light up display on his ancient phone. 6.23Am. Great. A whole two hours and seven minutes until he was expected on GERTI. To fly god knows how many hours and put up with countless digs from Douglas bloody Richardson. The only thing that made today any different from every other day was that today he turned Thirty-Three. The excitement of what he was sure would undoubtedly be a fantastic day was somewhat dampened by the fact that instead of waking up in his (admittedly damp smelling and slight decrepit) flat he was starting this morning lying in the back of his van. Oh yes, his Landlord may have evicted him but at least he was still a Man with a Van. 'Brilliant' as Arthur would say. _Just__brilliant_.

Exactly Two hours and four minutes later Martin reached GERTI and winced at the raised eyebrow that he was receiving from his boss (really though, can you call a person a boss if they don't actually pay you?)

"Yes Carolyn? Can I help you?" Inwardly Martin winced at the tone of his own voice, he had been going for the smooth drawl that Douglas was so fond of, he just sounded like a pouty school boy.

"You can help me by stopping with that ridiculous tone of voice. And really Martin you can stop messing with your uniform, it is quite beyond help. I had hoped that you might set a little store in your appearance today but I can see that hope was _quite_ misplaced."

"Oh yes?" Martin asked, "What's so special about today?" As if he didn't know, the redheaded pilot smiled softly to himself, he should have known that his family would make his birthday something special. Maybe Carolyn would even _pay_him.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten?" Carolyn's voice rose in frustration, "We taking that hen-do to Amsterdam. It has been booked for over a year Martin. Now get up onto that Plane and get flying, Douglas is already up there."

Martin felt his shoulders slump a bit before a thought occurred to him and perked up once more. Of course! They were waiting for them all to be together, no use spoiling the surprise when it was just him and Carolyn. It was very good planning really very thoughtful.

****

Some hours later Douglas sat back in his seat and a lazy grin broke out over his face, "I'll tell you what Martin. I bet you, the entire cheese tray that you can't get a date with one of those ladies by the end of the flight."

Martin ground his teeth together, this was getting ridiculous, three bloody hours they'd been in the air and not one of them had mentioned his birthday. He was starting to think that they actually had forgotten, "No thank you Douglas." He replied through his teeth, "Some of us have more important things on our minds. Such as, oh I don't know, flying a plane. Maybe you should play your games with Arthur."

Douglas seemed oblivious to Martins tone – or else he just didn't care – in any case he carried on, "Now really sir that's hardly fair. You and I both know that unless one of those lovely ladies from Essex has a rather large soft spot for Polar Bears our dear Arthur doesn't stand a chance. Rather takes the fun out of winning doesn't it?"

The colour rose automatically on Martin's neck and he snapped his head around to glare at the older pilot, "Certain you'd win are you? Really think that I couldn't get a date? Well you're probably right Douglas but why should I give you the satisfaction of knowing it?"

"Well really Martin, it's all in the name of fun. I don't know what's wrong with you today but you really should calm down. Can't have the plane going into a nose dive because the Captain has his panties in a bunch now can we?"

"Yes. Of course you're right; I don't know what came over me. Sorry Douglas I just can't seem to relax today, bad night I suppose."

Douglas yawned and leaned heavily back in his chair, "That's quite alright sir, we can't all be as laid back as I am. Now, time for a quick spot of hunt the lemon before we land don't you think?"

****

The hand been in Amsterdam for six hours, set to fly off again in the morning. Martin sat at the bar of their ridiculously cheap hotel nursing his drink. It was time to face the facts, they really had forgotten. Nearly two years he'd been working for MJ N and he had deluded himself into believing that they were a family. That they actually gave a damn about him. He downed his drink as he heard a quiet voice next to him.

"Hi Skip."

Martin forced himself not to snap at Arthur, if this whole mess was anyone's fault it certainly wasn't his. "Hullo Arthur." He murmured sadly, "What are you doing here."

Arthur's round face brightened as he struggled to remember, "Mum said to tell you to 'stop wallowing in self pity and come to Douglas' room this instant!' is that what you're doing Skip 'wallowing'? I just thought you seemed sad, I wanted to make you another special hat since you seem to have lost the one I gave you for Christmas but Douglas said-"

"Alright Arthur, lead the way." Martin interrupted, ignoring Arthur's babbling on the way. They entered Douglas' room and his eyes swam with tears, Douglas was leant against his dresser a superior smirk on his face Carolyn was stood dead centre holding a small chocolate cake.

Martin stumbled slightly and gripped Arthur's shoulder to steady himself, perhaps he'd had a little more to drink than he thought. Hundred of emotions fought for dominance and Martin's alcohol addled brain chose the one nearest the top, one that calm, awkward Martin rarely resorted to. He was angry.

"You absolute. Bloody. Bastards. You let me think you'd forgotten all day. You made me think that none of you gave a damn! Was it funny? Did you watch me getting more and more upset and laugh about it amongst yourselves? Poor fucking Martin, that's all I am to you people isn't it a fucking joke? You!" He spat pointing at Douglas, "You've been with me all day, surely you saw how much I wanted you to say something? Anything?" Douglas opened his mouth to protest but Martin had already moved onto Carolyn, "And you! You're even worse! I'm living in my van Carolyn, what did you expect to happen when you won't pay me anything. I c-can't live l-like this anym-m-more-"

As Martin's ranting gave way to loud raking sobs he sank to the floor and Carolyn went to move forward, she found Douglas' strong hand on her shoulder, "Leave him Carolyn. Our esteemed Captain has had rather too much to drink, let him sober up before you try." With a jerky nod she left leaving the three boys together, "Arthur? Could you get us some strong coffee please? I have a feeling that we're going to need it." Arthur hesitated for half a second before following his mum out, Douglas turned his attention to Martin, helping him up onto the bed he fixed the younger man with a stern gaze, "I'm sure when you're sober you'll realise how ridiculous all of that sounded. This is what is known as a surprise party Martin, and it's generally considered a nice gesture. Now. Drink the coffee that Arthur will no doubt manage to burn, grab a couple of hours sleep and then head to your room for your present. I'll see you on GERTI."

As Douglas left Martin alone the young Captain felt sleep take over. He would up later to find Arthur sat on the end of the bed. He struggled to push himself up on one elbow, ignoring the stabbing pain behind his eyes, "Hello Arthur." He rasped. Arthur handed him a carton of juice.

"Juice always helps me when I'm sick Skip."

Martin offered a weak smile, "I'm sorry about before Arthur, I'm afraid I had a little too much to drink."

"Oh don't worry about it Skip. Dad used to get much worse than that." Arthur's face was painted in a bright smile but Martin felt his heart ache for the younger man, "Anyway. Mum said when you wake up to give you this and to not even think about apologising just to 'get on that plane by 7am sharp!'" Arthur looked down and a rare look of sadness passed over his features, "I'm sorry Skip… I really did forget it was your Birthday. But I'm going to make you a cake just like mums last year! Don't you worry."

Martin tried to protest but Arthur was already out of the door. Curiosity took the redhead over and he turned his attention to the white envelope that Arthur had left on the bed, slotting his thumb under the seal he ripped it open and his breath caught. It was a payslip, with a note that read 'The first of many." Not for the first time that day Martin felt his eyes well up with tears, then remembered Douglas' words from earlier he stumbled to his room. Throwing open his door Martin's eyes widened and he chocked. Coughing up what felt like his lungs he chanced another glance.

There was a very naked woman lying on his bed, stroking the covers invitingly. Around her neck was a large red ribbon with a clearly visible paper tag hanging off it – "Love from Douglas."

Closing the door behind him Martin smiled warmly, he had been right. They were a family. One big happy – slightly messed up – family.


End file.
